Turbochargers are used with internal combustion engines for providing improved performance. In doing so, the turbochargers supply additional air to air intake systems of engines to increase potential energy. Typically, turbochargers are mounted to components of an engine, such as an exhaust manifold, and are in fluid communication with the exhaust manifold, intake manifold and optionally other components of an engine, such as an exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) device. However, misalignment between the turbocharger and these components may result due to forming or tolerance limitations and/or thermal movement of the components prior to and during operation of the engine. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved apparatus and method for securing and fluidly connecting a turbocharger to an engine.